Elsa's Glaceon
by Lizord
Summary: As elsa wakes up she finds a blue creature outside her window. As she finds out what it is she realizes it is lost and she must embark on a journy to take the glaceon home.
1. Found

**Ok guys this is my first fanfiction so… be nice. It's a Pokémon and Frozen crossover. It occurs after the events of the movie; Frozen.**

As Elsa sat in her bedroom late at night, fiddling around with a magical snowball she created, she thought about her parents, and how they were tragically lost at sea. The snowball started to shrink as she lost focus on her magic. As Elsa cried her teardrops left small snowflake patterns on the timber floor of her bedroom. She put her head in her hands and wept over the loss of her parents, and how she was kept away from her sister for years. She lay down in her bed and cried herself to sleep. Elsa woke up to a slight tapping on her window.  
>"What? Uh. What was that?" Elsa said tiredly. She got up and walked over to the window and saw nothing, but when she looked down she saw a small blue dog-like creature standing in the snow. "Hmm." Elsa said, in a confused tone. A few ice crystals appeared around the animals body then shot towards Elsa's window, making that tapping noise she had heard earlier. Elsa, seeing this somewhat threatening creature was worried for the kingdoms safety at first, but when the creature collapsed unconscious in the snow, she suddenly felt sorry for the creature and rushed downstairs to help it.<p>

She ran outside and eventually found the small creature and bundled it up in a blanket and brought it inside. She made a makeshift bed for the animal out of a basket and 2 blankets then left the creature to sleep beside her bed. She would take it to the animal doctor after breakfast. She met Anna at the table where she was having breakfast.  
>"How'd you sleep?" asked Anna.<p>

"Just fine." Replied Elsa. "But when I woke up I saw a blue creature outside in the snow. It collapsed on the ground so I brought it inside. We'll take it to the nurse after breakfast."  
>"OK."<br>"So what is for breakfast?"/p  
>"Bacon and eggs." Anna said as she placed a plate covered with 3 eggs, 2 pieces of bacon, and a glass of orange juice in front of Elsa. Anna then placed an identical one in front of herself. The sisters sat down and began eating hurriedly, as they were wanting to take the mysterious animal to the animal nurse that lived in town. Eventually they finished eating, and Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her down the hall to her bedroom. "Wait! I need my orange juice!" Anna said, to no avail. Elsa pushed open the heavy door and showed Anna the creature lying beside her bed. "I've seen that before." Anna exclaimed in a worried tone.<p>

**Ok guys I've got to do homework now. Might do more tomorrow. Please review! Bye-a!**


	2. Glaceon

**Ok guys I think I can squeeze one more chapter in before bed. Please review! I love feedback!**

"I've seen that before." Said Anna.

"What? Where?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I saw it wandering around the markets a few weeks ago, the other night it was outside my window when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit it in the leg!" Anna and Elsa flipped the creature over, and sure enough, there was a wound on its back leg. It had mostly healed but was still slightly bleeding. Elsa blew a wave of ice over the wound to momentarily stop the bleeding.

"Come on, lets get it to the nurse." Said Elsa, while picking up the basket the animal was sleeping in. The basket was lighter than Elsa expected, so she thought it must be malnourished. Just as the daughters were about to leave for the nurse, olaf wandered into the room.

"Hi guys! What's happening?" Asked olaf, in his usual happy tone.

"We were about to take this.. thing.. to the nurse to see if he knows what it is." Replied anna. Olaf jumped up onto a stool and look at the blue bundle. Elsa put down the basket so Olaf could get a good look.

"Ooh I know what that is! Its a glaceon! A villager in town told me about it. He'd seen it around the kingdom and did some research. He says it comes from somewhere very far away. We should take him back home." Olaf said while rubbing the glaceon on the shoulder.

After some heated discussion, Olaf and Elsa agreed to take the glaceon back to where it belongs. They took the injured glaceon to the weaponsmith, to see if he could identify where the arrow came from by looking at the wound. Despite a few minutes of being lost and having to stop to talk to villagers, Elsa and Olaf eventually reached the weaponsmith. A bell rang as the door opened. They brought the glaceon in the basket inside and placed it on the counter, just as a large muscular african man approached the counter.

"Hello. How can I help you today my lady?" He said, bowing.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what kind of arrow made this wound." Elsa said, as she turned the basket around so the shopkeeper could see the wound.

"Ohh, thats a nasty cut there. It looks like a frostbite arrow." Said the man, making pained expressions. "The rangers use those arrows. They live in Elder Mountains, a weeks sail from here."

"Thank yoooou!" Shouted Olaf as they left the store.

When they got home Anna bombarded Elsa with questions about everything. Elsa answered them with one word answers, and eventually reached the study. She let Olaf and Anna in too, then she got out some maps and found out where they would have to sail. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw where. They had to cross the black sea. That sea is where Elsa and Anna's parents were sailing when they were lost at sea.

**Okay I think I might leave it there for now. Ill do a couple more chapters tomorrow.**


	3. Purple Rat

**Ok fellas im back with another chapter. Thanks for all the positive feedback! ;)**

As Elsa realised where she would have to go, she started breathing heavily, and eventually retired to her bedroom. As she slept, her dreams were filled with terror and despair. Why did they have to sail there? Anywhere but the black sea. Elsa woke to another tapping. But this time it was from here door. She opened it and looked down to see the glaceon sitting by her feet.

"Aww, you must be hungry." Said Elsa, not expecting a voice back. She went off to the kitchen and looked around for a while until she found what she was looking for. "Ah there it is! Meatloaf! I never really liked it..." Elsa dished the meatloaf onto a plate then placed it on the floor so the glaceon could bog in. It ate hurriedly, as elsa remembered thinking it was malnourished earlier. She threw another slice of meatloaf onto the plate, just for good measure. The animal yipped happily, then continued eating its first meal in a few days.

Elsa got back to packing and mapping and just organising the whole thing. Anna walked into the room and asked when they were leaving.

"Olaf and I will set sail for the Elder Mountains two days from now."

"But.. aren't I coming too?" Asked Anna, confused.

"Oh sister, I wish you could but we need someone to take care of the kingdom while I am gone, and if I am not to return, you would take my place as queen."

"Oh... ok.." Anna said sadly as she slowly walked out of the room.

The glaceon then walked into the room and stopped in the middle of the room. Suddenly its fur froze and stood up like needles. It started looking around the room, growling. By this point Elsa was getting worried and was about to do something when the glaceon pounced. Elsa flinched but the glaceon did not go for her, as it came out from underneath the desk with a rat in it's mouth. But this rat was different.

"What In the..." said Elsa, still trying to understand what had just happened. The rat that the glaceon had caught was purple slightly too large for a normal rat. "Hmm. Good boy I guess?" Elsa said as she patted the glaceon on the head. It looked very pleased with itself. Then it proceeded to take the rat corpse outside and eat it. "Hmpf. Must have still been hungry" Elsa thought as she got back to planning.

Eventually Elsa decided to take a break from planning, as it was hard work. She was about to grab something to eat when she heard a masculine scream come from down the hall. "What the what" Elsa thought just as she started running down the hall to where the scream came from. As she entered the lounge room ahe she found the glaceon rubbing its head against Christoff's hand. "Oh, its just you. You had me worried for a second."

"What the hell is that thing?" Christoff said in a trembling tone.

"Its a glaceon apparently. It wont hurt you, unless you're a purple rat." Elsa chuckled to herself.

"Ok. I thought it was some evil monster."

"Oh don't be silly. Monsters only exist in the black sea!"

**Ok guys thanjs for reading please review as usual. ;)**


	4. Pancakes

**Ok so Ive realised that the first few chapters were pretty short. Ill try and make this one longer. Plz review! ;)**

"WHAT?! THE BLACK SEA HAS MONSTERS?! AND YOU'RE SAILING ACROSS IT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Cristoff shouted.

"Well, only legends and myths. And how did you know I was going there?" Asked Elsa, curiously.

"Me and Anna had a chat. We are friends you know." Christoff said sarcastically.

"Ok. Anyway, I'd better get back to packing then..." said Elsa, walking back to the study, the glaceon following. As she was walking back, Olaf came walking around the corner.

"Oh hi Elsa! When are you leaving for your holiday?"

"First of all, its not a holiday, secondly, next week, and thirdly, you're coming with me." Replied Elsa.

"Wait, what? Why?" Asked Olaf, not really knowing what was going on.

"Youre coming with me just because I will need a few extra hands with me, and because I might get a tad lonely." Elsa said, giggling and herself.

"Hmmmm. Well ok! When do we leave?"

"Olaf I already told you that, next week, on tuesday." Replied Elsa, getting a bit sick of this conversation.

"Oh. Yeah." Olaf said, before he wandered away. Elsa decided that she should get back to packing and preparing. She made sure to pack a huge bag of meatloaf, so she could feed this hungry blue critter. The glaceon almost bit a hole through the bag while Elsa was packing.

"No! Not for you! Well, not yet anyway." Said Elsa, patting the glaceon on the head. "You know what? I think you need a name. How about... hmmm.. what do you call a blue dog? I know! We'll call you red. Perfect." Elsa said, chuckling. Then Elsa remembered telling christoff about the myths of monsters surrounding the black sea. She wandered around the halls of rbe castle until she reached the library. She said hello to the librarian, then proceed to find the section of the library on myths and folklore, and then found the book about the black sea. She pulled it off the shelf and opened it. The page she opened to talked about a giant green snake. It has red tipped wings and is 23 meters tall. Elsa flipped to another page and saw a big red fiery dragon, with bright orange skin. As Elsa flipped through the book she saw many other mysterious, terrifying monsters. One kf t

Oe was just a purple cloud with sharp claws and dark magic powers. Elsa decided that she had seen enough. She went back to her room, packed a bit more, then went to sleep.

The next morning Elsa woke to the same tapping on her door. She opened the door to find the glaceon standing there, with another purple rat in its mouth. It wandered into Elsas foom, sat down in the middle, and started eating the rat.

"Heh. You and your rats." Elsa said, leaving the room. She wandered down the hall to the kitchen, and found Anna and christoff cooking pancakes. Elsa wandered over to them. "Mmm. Smells good." Said Elsa, peering over Anna's shoulder.

"We made these pancakes with a few blueberries for that smell and taste." Said Anna. "Sit down, ill get you a few." Elsa sat down at the table just before a huge plate of pancakes was put in front of her.

"Uhh. I'm never gonna finish this." Elsa said , looking at the huge stack of pancakes. But she got started anyway.

**Okay gonna leave it there. Plz review yadayadayada...**


	5. Fire

**Ok in this chapter the cool stuff starts. Plz review.**

Time went by as Elsa and Olaf continued to prepare and organise the whole adventure. Eventually, it came to that fateful day where they must set off to return the creature. Elsa was waiting beside the boat she would take, Olaf by her side. Anna watched, with tears in her eyes, as Elsa climbed aboard the boat.

"Why does she have to go? And why does she leave ME in charge?" Anna thought to herself. Eventually, as the crowds dissipated and the boat that Elsa, Olaf, and the captain were on drifted out to sea. Elsa waved a sorrowful goodbye, but Anna did not wave back. Elsa was slightly confused at first, but soon realised what Anna must be feeling right about now.

"Well, nothing bad can happen to her." Elsa said to herself, trying to cheer herself up.

"So how long will we be on this boat?" Asked Olaf, wandering around the large ship.

"A few days, with good wind." Replied Elsa. "We will be on the black sea in a few hours time." Elsa wandered onto the bridge and started chatting with the captain, while Olaf started have a look at some ropes. "So, what's your name?" Elsa asked the captain, nervously.

"The names Harold m' lady." Said the captain, bowing deeply.

"Oh, no need to bow. I don't like being higher than everyone else." Said Elsa.

"Um. Al' righty then." Said the Harold, slightly confused. "Anyways, why did you want me to take me all the way across the black sea? "

"We need to take something back there, and see if anyone knows anything about it." Elsa said, not wanting to tell Harold about the glaceon.

"Sounds good to me" Said Harold, while taking a bit of a sandwich.

"Well, bye I guess." Said Elsa, getting bored with the conversation.

"Bye m' lady" Elsa walked back down the stars to see what Olaf was doing. She found him soon enough.

"Oh hi Elsa, what ya' doing?"

"Just chatting with the captain. His name's Harold.

"Ok. Hey I saw something on the horizon a few seconds ago. It looked like a giant snake or something." Elsa knew exactly what Olaf was talking about. She started to question wether monsters were real or not.

"Um. It must have been an illusion. Yeah. An illusion." Said Elsa, trying not to freak out.

"Hmm. Ok" Said Olaf. Elsa walked into her cabin, sat on her hammock, and got out a book. She laid down on her hammock and started to read, and did not realise how fast the time went by. By the time she got bored with her book it was night time. Eventually, Red wandered into Elsa's cabin, and nuzzled Elsa's hand.

"Hmm. Whatcha doing Red?" Elsa asked the small blue creature. It responded with a high-pitched bark and nibbling at Elsa's fingertips. "Aw, you must be hungry. I'll get you some food." Elsa rummaged through her bags until she found the meatloaf she had packed earlier. She dished a bit of it up onto a plate and put it on the ground. Red started eating happily and quickly. A few seconds later, Elsa heard a loud crash come from outside on the deck. "What could that have been?" Elsa asked herself. She wandered over to the door and grasped the handle. It was a bit stuck at first, but she eventually busted it open. She stepped out onto the deck and stopped straight away. Everything was on fire. Everything.

**Yep gonna leave it there. Bye.**


End file.
